


Хоббиты: правда и вымысел

by foxwithpretzel



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dwarves in the Shire, Gen, Meta, Metafiction, The Shire
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 01:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxwithpretzel/pseuds/foxwithpretzel
Summary: Все, что вы хотели знать о хоббитах в целом и Бильбо Бэггинсе в частности, но боялись спросить. Памятка для тех, кто давно не перечитывал «Хоббита» и пролог к «Властелину колец» и не знаком с текстом письма, которое Толкин адресовал некому С. Нанну.Этот текст, как принято выражаться, — гарантированный убийца вечеринок. Вы больше не сможете читать бэггинсшильд про Бильбо в Шире, не ударяя ладонью по лбу.





	Хоббиты: правда и вымысел

**Фанфикшен: **  
Бильбо пережил Жестокую зиму, будучи совсем ребенком. Он потерял родителей еще в юности. Тан Шира — да не абы кто, а сам Старый Тук — заставлял Бильбо вступить в брак по расчету. Бильбо усыновил Фродо, когда тот был совсем маленьким. Фродо отправился в Мордор почти сразу же после того, как Бильбо ушел в Ривенделл.

**Реальность:**  
2890 г. T.Э. (1290 г. по Ширскому летоисчислению), 22 сентября  
Бильбо родился у Бунго и Беладонны Бэггинс.

2911—2912 гг. Т.Э. (1311—1312 гг. по Ширскому летоисчислению)  
Бильбо пережил Жестокую зиму. На тот момент ему исполнился 21 год.  
Важно! Иногда Жестокую зиму (Fell winter) переводят как Долгую Зиму, но это создает путаницу с Долгой зимой (Long winter) 2758—2759 гг. Т.Э.

2920 г. Т.Э. (1320 г. по Ширскому летоисчислению)  
Умер Великий Тук. Бильбо на тот момент было 29 или 30, то есть по обычаям хоббитов он оставался несовершеннолетним.

2926 г. T.Э. (1326 г. по Ширскому летоисчислению)  
Умер отец Бильбо, Бунго Бэггинс (ему было 80). На тот момент Бильбо исполнилось 35 или 36.

2934 г. T.Э. (1334 г. по Ширскому летоисчислению)  
Умерла мать Бильбо, Беладонна Бэггинс (в девичестве Тук). На тот момент ей было 82 года, самому Бильбо исполнилось 44.

2941 г. T.Э. (1341 г. по Ширскому летоисчислению), 25—26 апреля  
Состоялась Неожиданная вечеринка, с которой начинается поход к Эребору. На тот момент Бильбо исполнилось 50 лет.

2989 г. T.Э. (1389 г. по Ширскому летоисчислению)  
Бильбо усыновил Фродо. Бильбо на тот момент исполнилось 99, Фродо 21.

3001 г. T.Э. (1401 г. по Ширскому летоисчислению)  
22 сентября состоялась Прощальная вечеринка, совместный день рождения Бильбо (ему исполнилось 111) и Фродо (исполнилось 33). Бильбо ушел из Шира и поселился в Ривенделле, Фродо остался в Шире.

3018 г. T.Э. (1418 г. по Ширскому летоисчислению), 24 октября  
Бильбо и Фродо встречаются в Ривенделле. Бильбо 128 лет.

3021 г. T.Э. (1421 г. по Ширскому летоисчислению), 29 сентября  
Бильбо отправился за море. Ему исполнился 131 год.

**Фанфикшен:**  
Тан Шира и глава клана Туков — это одно и то же. Фактически Тан — правитель Шира.

**Реальность:**  
Тан — условно выборная должность военного руководителя Шира. К моменту событий «Хоббита» его власть оставалась лишь номинальной, реальным главой земли, насколько такие категории вообще применимы к Ширу, был мэр Мичел Делвинга (Землеройска), ему же подчинялись все 12 «шириффов». 

Первыми танами были представители рода Олдбаков. Лишь когда Олдбаки ушли за реку Брендивайн, основали Бакленд (и стали Брендибаками), должность перешла к Тукам. 

Хоббит из рода Туков мог стать Таном, даже не являясь главой клана. Так, Ферумбрас Тук III занимал должность Тана, когда его мать (Лалия Тук, в девичестве Клэйхангер) была главой семейства.

**Фанфикшен:**  
Высокое положение Бильбо объяснялось исключительно тем, что он был весьма состоятельным хоббитом. Да и на Бэг Энд жадные родственники зарились лишь потому, что хотели заполучить побольше наследства.

**Реальность:**  
Бильбо Бэггинс из Бэг Энда — это звучит гордо!

Семьи хоббитов — это самые настоящие кланы. Именно Бильбо стал во главе весьма уважаемого рода Бэггинсов после смерти родителей. Да, именно обоих родителей, ведь Беладонна Бэггинс являлась главой клана после смерти супруга и до своей собственной. 

Дело в том, что, по словам самого Толкина, наследование фамилий у хоббитов было патрилинейным, то есть «титул» главы семьи переходил по мужской линии к ближайшему прямому родственнику, но вот сама система управления семьей вовсе не являлась патриархальной. Власть в семье в равной степени принадлежала главе и его жене (диархия, а не монархия, как отмечал Толкин). Поэтому в случае, когда глава семейства умирал первым, жена занимала его место, и лишь после ее смерти титул переходил к ближайшему прямому родственнику-мужчине.

Именно поэтому Лалия Тук стала во главе семейства Туков после смерти мужа (Фортинбраса Тука II). Вероятно, такой же главой рода была и бабушка Смеагола, та самая матриарх, которую упоминал Гэндальф во Властелине колец. Как вам такое, авторы фиков про фем!Бильбу в воображаемом Шире, где правовой статус женщин повторяет нормы викторианской Англии?!

Если глава семьи умирал, не оставив прямых наследников мужского пола, все становилось еще интереснее. В древних семьях (таких как Туки, Брендибаки), титул передавали исключительно по мужской линии, то есть власть переходила к племяннику или любому другому ближайшему родственнику-мужчине. А вот в других влиятельных, но более молодых семьях наследовать мог и внук покойного, который был сыном его дочери. В таких случаях наследник принимал фамилию матери, часто ставя ее рядом с данной при рождении. Да, Отто Саквиль-Бэггинс стал главой клана Саквиллей через мать Камелию.

Именно тщеславным желанием оказаться во главе не одной, а целых двух семей в случае смерти Бильбо и объяснялась нелюбовь к нему Отто и Лобелии. Ведь Отто был так близок к цели, когда Бильбо объявили погибшим! Да и сам Бэг Энд, как нетрудно догадаться, был не просто роскошной норой, он мог считаться самым настоящим родовым гнездом, пусть и не сравнимым с Бренди-холлом или Великими Смиалами Туков. В общем, этот ваш Шир еще та Игра престолов!

**Фанфикшен:**  
Хоть Бильбо и был состоятельным и «благородным» хоббитом, а за его садом присматривал садовник, но овощи он выращивал самостоятельно.

**Реальность:**  
Это святая правда. Неправы те, кто считает, что ученый джентльхоббит Бильбо не копался в земле, а вместо этого полагался на труд наемных работников. Хоббиты же не люди, которые слишком частно рассматривают работу в огороде или в поле как что-то унизительное. Да и выращивал он не только овощи, испокон веков произраставшие в Старом свете, но и самый настоящий импортный картофель, который наверняка завезли в Средиземье одновременно с трубочным зельем.

**Фанфикшен:**  
В свой день рождения хоббиты только дарили подарки, но не получали. А Смеагол и Деагол были какими-то неправильными хоббитами.

**Реальность:**  
Из того, что хоббиты дарили подарки в свой день рождения, вовсе не следует то, что они их не получали. Но дарители подарков имениннику и получатели подарков от именинника обычно не были одними и теми же хоббитами. 

В день рождения хоббит одаривал друзей, близких, прислугу, если таковая была, и, разумеется, всех приглашенных на праздник. Корни этой традиции уходили в более древний обычай, требовавший, чтобы трехлетний хоббитенок подарил родителям что-то, что он создал или вырастил своими руками. А вот получал подарки хоббит исключительно от близких родственников, но не родителей. Эти подарки демонстрировали, что хоббита признают частью семьи. Дарили их не во время праздника, а за день до него, и обязательно без свидетелей, заходя к имениннику в гости. Публично демонстрировать подобные подарки считалось неприличным. 

**Фанфикшен: **  
Раз Смеагол и Деагол нашли кольцо в Ирисных низинах на берегах Андуина, это произошло до того, как Хоббиты переселились в Шир.

**Реальность:**  
Хоббиты покинули долину Андуина примерно в 1000—1050 гг. Третьей Эпохи. Как хорошо известно из пролога к «Властелину колец», какое-то время спустя они начали жить в землях вокруг Бри, а в 1601 г. король Арнора даровал хоббитам право перейти реку Барандуин и поселиться в Шире (с того года и началось Ширское летоисчисление). Но еще в 1356 г. Третьей Эпохи, во время возвышения Ангмара, часть хоббитов из племени хватов (Stoors) решила бежать от надвигающейся с Севера угрозы и вернулась обратно на берега Андуина. Смеагол был как раз их потомком. А Кольцо к нему попало примерно в 2463 г. Третьей Эпохи, то есть спустя тысячелетие после Великого переселения хоббитов.

**Фанфикшен:**  
Гномы, что путешествовали в Синие горы, обходили Шир вдоль границ, поэтому хоббиты никогда (или почти никогда) их не встречали.

**Реальность:**  
Гномы постоянно путешествовали по Восточной дороге (или Западному тракту, East Road, East-West Road), которая пересекала Шир с востока на запад, оставнавливались в многочисленных трактирах; иногда их даже нанимали для ремонта этой дороги и ширских мостов. А вот в селения заворачивали лишь в исключительных случаях.


End file.
